poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fozzie Bear
Fozzie Bear is a bear from the Muppets franchise. He was revealed to be the third cousin of Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. Trivia *Fozzie is #8 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Muppets from The Muppet Show. *Fozzie will see Pooh and his friends again in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Muppets films. *Fozzie will see Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppet Movie and the rest of The Land Before Time/Muppets films. *Fozzie will meet Bloom (Winx Club), Simba, Alex, and their friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Fozzie will see Bloom and her friends again in a few Winx Club/Muppets films. *Fozzie will see Simba and his friends again in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Muppets. *Fozzie will first meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Skarloey, Dumbo and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Muppets (2011). *Fozzie will make his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Pooh's Adventures of iParty with Victorious. *Fozzie will guest star again in the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles. *Fozzie will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. *Fozzie will join Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid (and its sequels), the rest of The Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo films, Littlefoot's Adventures of Princess Protection Program, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess Diaries (and its sequel). *Fozzie will make his frist guest appearance in a Dinosaur crossover film in Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Fozzie will join Aladar and his family again in Aladar's Adventures of Ice Princess and Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (and its sequels). *Fozzie is the main guest star in the Mr. Conductor's Adventures series Mr. Conductor Enters The Magic School Bus. *Fozzie is best friends with Mako, Pinkie Pie, Genie, Charlie and Pepper Clark. *Fozzie will guest star in Pooh's Adventures in Pompeii (2014). Placeholder|Fozzie in The Muppet Movie Placeholder|Fozzie as Little John Placeholder|Fozzie as The Tin Woodsman Placeholder|Fozzie in The Great Muppet Caper Placeholder|Fozzie in The Muppets Take Manhattan Placeholder|Fozzie in Muppet Babies (1984) Placeholder|Fozzie in Muppet Babies (2018) Placeholder|Fozzie as Fozziewig (Fezziwig) in The Muppet Christmas Carol Placeholder|Fozzie in the Emperor's New Clothes part of Muppet Classic Theater Placeholder|Fozzie as Trelawney in Muppet Treasure Island Placeholder|Fozzie in Muppets from Space Placeholder|Fozzie in the Moulin Scrooge part of It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie Placeholder|Fozzie as a pickpocket in IaVMMCM Placeholder|Fozzie as the Cowardly Lion in The Muppet's Wizard of Oz Category:Animal characters Category:Bears Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:HEROES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Muppet characters Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Comedians Category:Live-action characters Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Silly Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies